


Star Studded Hustlin Holmes

by karadin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: Animation, Digital Art, Fan Art, Meme, Purple Shirt of Awesome, gif, hustlin holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin





	Star Studded Hustlin Holmes

Because these gentlemen are so adorable togetha (London Premiere of Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy)

John Hurt, Benedict Cumberbatch, Colin Firth, John Le Carre, Gary Oldman in the Purple Shirt of Awesome (that Sherlock is hunting for)

DO NOT REPOST TO OTHER SITES - thank you, artist has put up on multiple sites including Tumblr.

 


End file.
